15th realm Wiki
The 15th Realm of secrets Expect your mind to be blown away. This wiki is still a major work in progress, it will go through some major changes in the future. Describe your topic The 15th realm of secrets is a fantasy world set in an infinite multiverse of fictional worlds all linked via palm tree portals and guarded by gate dragons who strictly monitor the passing between them so strictly that barely anything passes through and so each world can develop on it's own and be it's own thing. The worlds can range between anything from contemporary worlds like "what if north and south Korea united in 2017 to worlds where humans never existed and slugs are one of the dominant species. The Fifteenth realm is one such world and it is the the focus of this wiki. It is set in in what would contemporarily be the late bronze age to the mid to late middle ages from the technological perspective. We are going to look at it's history, people, species,politics, dillemas etc. To make things easier, I've set a calendar by which everything is dated. It is the Berini Calendar. The Berini Calendar is a solar calendar which starts counting forwards when the first Berini emperor Mario I starts his official reign as emperor and and adopts the name Berinus to his title. The years before this event are labelled B.B (before Berinus) and the years after are labelled A.B (after Berinus). 0 B.B or 0 A.B is known as the year of adoption. The year of adoption is during the begining of what would be the end of the bronze age early classical age in the Berini Empire, and about the mid to late classical age in the east Hu-Balai. The first day of the year in the Berini calendar is on what would be the 15th of October in the real world Gregorian calendar. There are 12 months each year and each month is 30 days and every few years a few days are added to fill in the gap that opens up. In this real there is no magic. It is called the 15th realm beacause there are more worlds in the multiverse, and it's called the realm of secrets because there are loads of secrets recipes and techniques the different peoples, nations and races hide from each other to keep a technological advantage. If you look closely, and if you know a little bit of history, you will find some easter eggs.... WHAT ABOUT DRAGONS!? Dragons are not very central in this world. They exist, but they are usually just rare OP animals that rarely interact with humans. Except for a certain family of dragons which is found almost everywhere. Important Notes - The spelling and pronunciation with the names is different. To ease things up, the letter U is pronounced like oo, Au has a glutteral stop (meaning it sounds like the Ain in Hebrew) and each letter usually has one sound with the names so that they will be more coherent and so that it will be easier to understand what they sound like. - The camparative stats scale (CSS) is worth checking out, it is a very useful tool! - I am making an effort to make this world as realistic as possible on the one hand, and an amazing fantasy on the other with the balance tipping more towards realism. - There is a definite good and bad in this world, but nothing or no one is inherently evil. Meaning, anyone can be the protagonist or antagonist and whether a character is evil or not depends on his behaviour, as in, whoever does bad things is bad and whoever does good things is good and what their intentions behind their actions plays a key role in defining them as good or bad. For example, Filip II of Berin is evil because he is a sexual predator because he thinks he is better because he is the emperor and he can do whatever he likes, but Arquado, the main antagonist in Berlintini I's great war of coalition can be viewed one way or the other. He can be viewed as the one in charge of ending the Berini-Guntartar conflict by conquering all the way to the Chataly river and causing the raids and skirmishes to end, or you could see him as responsible for being the head of a failed campaign that killed over half a million people (soldiers and civilians combined) in Berlintini I's great war of coalition. This doesn't mean that the Berini are inherently evil. Far from it. - The letter combo KH is pronounced like the letter Het in Hebrew when you find it in a name. - One important note which I feel like it's necessary to add it is that the planet that the 15th realm exists on larger than planet earth but it somehow behaves exactly like it when it comes to it's physics. Why? Because I want it to and can because it's my fictional world. Interaction with you This is a lore for a fantasy world I'm building. Eventually, after I finish with some of the lore, it will be ready to have some stories added to it and not just lore. Then we could or you could write some stories which will fit in the fantasy world. Feel free to comment about names, plot, lore, characters etc. I'd love to hear your feedback on the subject and hear your thoughts! Article Dashboard From here or from the lists here you can access all the articles in this wiki except for the dragons one. Everything is still a work in progress and so almost everything you see is incomplete and will get changes and additional content eventually. - Geographical regions - Fantasy races - List of wars and crises - Diseases - Linguistics - List of States - List Nationalities - List of Ethnic Groups - List of city-states - List of Characters - Mythology - Weapons - Armor - List of criminal/militant/rebel organizations Check out this link to my other wiki for additional 15th Realm of Secrets content: https://www.worldanvil.com/w/15th-realm-of-secrets-mr-cookiepasta By clicking this link you'll get a look at more detailed articles that really delve into the characters as well as useful timelines to look at. Article of the month Yu-Mai Ashawa Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse